Fighting To Rebel
by Love Oneself
Summary: Tsuna kept his distance from all kinds of Pokemon. Personally, life without them was his goal. Though his parents say otherwise. Now, he is forced to venture beyond his home to complete the Pokedex. Hopefully, his dad's handpicked Pokemon won't give him a hassle.
1. I Choose You!

Hi Pokemon fans and KHR fans! This is just another side story that I'm just leaving up for reads. But I'm considering putting this one on my 'major list' to have it a regular update time. Yeah, I had always wanted to write this with cute little Tsuna playing with Pokemon. Plus, I'm addicted to both. Please enjoy.

* * *

 _I Choose You!_

Nana couldn't hold herself back from enjoying the clear sky. It was as if the world was grinning at her. Though, she couldn't really say the same for her son, Tsuna. Tsuna was wailing with tears running down his rosy cheeks. If possible, he was screaming at the top of his lungs. He was also trying to force his way out of her grip and run. Though, Nana easily ignored it as she continued to drag his wrist as she held it tighter.

"Come on, Tsuna. You're ten now. At this age, you're ready to go on an adventure like every other kid." Nana insisted.

"I don't wanna! I don't want to go! Mama, stop!" Tsuna begged.

However, Nana obviously continued on to ignore his begging. It was lucky for her that the Professor's lab wasn't too far from their home. Tsuna continued on with his relentless thrashing to release himself, but to no avail. Before he calmed down, the two of them were already inside the lab. Nana lets go of Tsuna's wrist and searched around.

The lights were switched off. Even if it was on, it didn't seem like anyone was here anyways. Nana moved over to the walls to touch the surface. She immediately turned the switch on to brighten the room. Both Nana and Tsuna were in shock. The lab was completely trashed. Computers had a cracked hole on the screen, bookshelves loitering with books scattered around, and paper were everywhere with dirty footprints. Nana remembered it not being anywhere this messy when she visited yesterday.

"Tsuna, stay here. Mama is going to check around." She ordered.

She pulled out a poké ball and tossed it. Flabébé came out with a happy cheer. Tsuna stood near the wall as he watch his mother giving orders to her Pokémon. He didn't understand why his mother is doing this for. He didn't want to go on an adventure. He really didn't want to when he knew it's by himself. He wasn't too fond of Pokémon too. It wasn't a personal thing, but they scare him more than anything else should. So, it would be more of an adventure of horror to him. Tsuna went to the door as his mother continued searching.

"I'll be outside, mama…" He whispered, softly.

With that, he easily slipped through the door without a sound. Tsuna sighed in relief as he continued back to his home. This way, he doesn't have to bother himself with anything Pokémon-related.

"Help me! Someone!" A voiced cried.

Tsuna stopped. He looked around to see no one except for a boy standing near the gate leading to Route one hundred one. The small boy looked back to Tsuna and ran to him. The brunet was compelled to run for it, but his legs weren't moving as he hoped. The small boy ran up to Tsuna and proclaimed someone in need. It was Birch, the Pokémon professor that resided here. He was taken forcibly by two mysterious men. The small boy wanted to do something, but didn't have the power nor a Pokémon to do so.

"Please, you need to help him!"

"What can I do? I don't have a Pokémon either!" Tsuna stated.

The small boy persisted on and claimed that the professor had his backpack that contains the starter Pokémon. If he could get a hold of it, Tsuna would be able to do something. The brunet took a step backward from how close the boy was. Both his hands were raised up as he tried to simmer the boy down. After that, Tsuna thought to himself. He could go back to the lab and call his mother. She would know what to do, but he might be too late if he did.

"Help! Someone!"

Tsuna burst out running. His short legs taking him to the route as fast as it could. He wasn't even thinking as he ran. The small town was quickly replaced with patches of short grass and trees beyond the eye could see. It didn't take him long to spot the kidnapped professor and the two evil men. Birch had both his hands tied behind his back with the two goons cornering him. Two of them were both skinny and wearing dark clothing with a letter 'M' on their chest. They had masks on them to conceal their faces except their noses and below. Tsuna slipped behind a tree before anyone noticed him.

As the boy said, there was a dropped bag lying not too far from the brunet. All he had to do was run to it and grab a ball surrounding it. Tsuna slid to the side. He was mentally counting to calm himself. When he hit ten, he ran as fast as he could. Unfortunately, he ended up tripping half way to the bag and slid the rest to it. That immediately caught the professor and the two men's attention. Tsuna quickly picked himself up and grabbed one of the balls without thinking. He threw it with all of his might.

"Wait, not that poké ball!" Birch cried.

Instead of a starter Pokémon, Tsuna fell behind a much larger Pokémon. Lucario gave a deep growl as its upper body lowered. The men nervously stepped back before calling out their Pokémon. Pawniard and Roserade came out of the poké ball. The owners gave their orders and the Pokémon followed, attacking. Lucario easily dodged slash from Pawniard and pin missile from Roserade.

Lucario didn't have any problem jumping behind Pawniard, kicking him as hard as it could, and kicked Roserade to a tree. The Pokémon then proceeded to use bone rush to send the Pokémon back to their owners. Birch moved himself away as the scared men ran with their injured Pokémon in their arms. Tsuna quickly jumped in to untie the professor after grabbing the bag and balls.

"Thank you so much for your help. You must be Tsuna, right?"

"Yes, sir. Is that Pokémon yours?"

"To be honest, no."

The professor was finally free. Birch wasted no time to carefully approach the stilled Lucario. Both of his hands were held up in a surrendering manner as he slowly moved around it. Lucario merely turned its head to follow his movements cautiously. Birch grabbed the poké ball it came from and forced it to go back in. He held it within his arms for a minute until he stuffed it into his bag. He turned to Tsuna awkwardly before giving a victory sign and a goofy smile.

"Now that that's done. Please follow me to my lab. There's something I want to give to you." Birch grinned.

Birch was already moving before Tsuna could say a word. The brunet had no other choice but to follow the man. It seems like the adults wouldn't listen to him either way. The two of them returned to the lab with ease. The lab wasn't as messy as when Tsuna left it. His mother was wandering around from place to place with books and papers in her arms. Apparently, she was too focused on cleaning the place. Flabébé was floating about happily as she cheered on. Nana looked up to the professor and her son, smiling.

"Oh, Nana, you're here. Sorry about the mess. I had some troublemakers, but your son came to save the day." Birch praised.

"It's fine. I knew Tsuna was gone, but didn't know he went out to help. I thought I might as well clean the place."

"Thank you for the help."

Nana was arranging the books at the far right with Flabébé. Birch set aside his bags on the table and took out four poke balls from it. He came over to the table that was already set up in the middle and laid the three balls on it. The fourth ball was held onto by him.

"I heard that you're starting an adventure. Like everyone, you're accompanied by a starter Pokémon."

He picked one up and a Pokémon would pop out of it. In a line, there was a Treecko, a Torchic, and a Mudkip. Tsuna nervously stepped back from them, eyes wandering.

"It's okay, Professor Birch. Actually, I don't want a Pokémon. I was heading home anyways." Tsuna said.

"Sorry, no can do. Your father called in for a favor and I'm obligated to make it happen." Birch insisted.

"My dad is asking you to do this?"

Birch went into full detail of how this came about. Yesterday, his mother came over asking the same thing his father wanted. The two of them talked while Iemitsu, Tsuna's father, was on the phone. Iemitsu thought it was important for his son to grow as a person during a journey many kids around the world go through. The best way to do so was to travel around with a Pokémon companion. Apparently, it was not a given option for the brunet to decide whether or not he can run away from it.

Not only that, Tsuna is able to have another option if he doesn't want to have a starter Pokémon. Iemitsu sent over a Pokémon that he knew that Tsuna was able to train on his journey. It was the same Pokémon that the family have known to train for generations with a great bond.

Tsuna stared at the poké ball held onto since he started explaining. Birch seemed to have an unsteady hold on it as the ball shivered every now and then.

"Is that the Pokémon my dad sent over if I didn't want the starter Pokémon?" Tsuna asked, cautiously.

"Yes, but I would _highly_ recommend choosing a starter Pokémon over this one. Starters tend to be easier to train. Really…"

"What's other Pokémon? When I saw your bag, I saw five balls."

"Oh, the first three would be the starters. The fourth is this one right here. The fifth is my own Pokémon."

Tsuna thought about all this. It was already obvious to him that no one is letting him stay home. He looked at the starters to the shaking poké ball. Like Birch said, starters are the best for new beginners like him. But his dad sent one that he knew that he could handle and known to be part of the family. He looked closely to Treecko. This one would be easy to train. Doesn't look like it would give him a hard time either. Then, he looked back to the ball.

"Since my dad picked it, I'll take that one." Tsuna decided.

"Are you sure? Because I promise you that these starters won't be hard." The professor persisted.

"Yes. I'm trusting my dad on this one."

* * *

Yes, yes, I know. A trainer normally starts with a starter Pokemon. But isn't there always some special cases? Tsuna is definitely a special case. And it was a good excuse to make Lucario the main Pokemon star of this story. I love Lucario with a passion. I thought they would be a good team and it's part of my plot. Anyways, thanks for reading. Please leave a review, favorite, and follow to show the love and support. Because, honestly, that's the extra push that shoves writers down to Writing Town.


	2. My First

I want to start by apologizing for the extremely late updates. My hand thought it was a great idea to dislocate so I can't move it without hurting. And college won't stop harassing me no matter what I do to fix my financial aid. So, yeah. Enjoy this.

* * *

 **My First**

Professor Birch cringed at Tsuna's final decision. He knew that the poké ball he was holding onto was still shivering between his fingers. Actually, he didn't mind that the brunet chose this Pokémon. Iemitsu would be pleased if he heard that his son chose his over the starters. He nervously looked between the poké ball and the boy standing in front of him. The ball was shaking harder this time. He shoved it back in his coat pocket with his hand still holding it.

"Okay, so it's official. I would recommend that we go to the route if you want to let the one out."

It was a precaution for him and the safety of his lab. After all, minor damages were because of this Pokémon. The two of them ventured on out of his lab to the route Tsuna saved him at. He gave a quick instruction of how to deal with releasing the Pokémon. Well, it was more of him saying 'hold on to this tightly and let me stand behind you' thing. The professor carefully passed the ball to Tsuna and quickly stepped behind the boy.

"Now, throw the ball in any direction. That will allow the poké ball to release your chosen Pokémon."

"I got it. But how come you're standing behind me?"

"Just for extra measures…"

Tsuna shrugged his shoulders and casually threw it in front of him. The ball opened and a white light emerged from it. The ball quickly landed back to his hand. Lucario, the one Tsuna saw earlier, roared loudly as it came out of it. Suddenly, he turned around and glared at Tsuna fiercely. Tsuna stepped back from it. Lucario brought both of his paws up and a light blue ball formed. He could hear the professor shouting for him to run as he had already done so. The aura sphere passed by the brunet's head, scrapping his cheeks.

Tsuna fell down from the shock.

"L-Lucario…?" Tsuna whimpered.

Lucario kept his glare locked on Tsuna. The low growls were loud before the Pokémon gradually went mute. Lucario slowly walked over to Tsuna and sat in front of him, quietly. Professor Birch, who was not too far from them, carefully approach as he watched the scene before him. Lucario only had his attention on Tsuna as he sat peacefully at his spot. The professor picked up the ball that Tsuna accidentally dropped when he fell.

"Tsuna, this is Lucario, the Aura Pokémon. Lucario is known to be your family's traditional Pokémon."

"Lucario… Is my family's… Traditional Pokémon…"

"Yes, but you have to forgive him for his earlier rampage. This one doesn't like being in his poké ball. Whenever he comes out, that happens."

"I see. A Pokémon that doesn't like to be in a poké ball."

"Other than that, let's return to my lab. Your father sent you a note if you were to choose Lucario."

Tsuna nodded his head slowly, eyes locked on Lucario. He carefully stood up and followed the professor. Tsuna didn't bother looking behind since he knew that the Pokémon would follow them nevertheless. It was a short walk that made Tsuna uncomfortable. He could feel eyes on him that could form a hole at the back of his head. Lucario was staring at him intently during the whole way.

It was almost a relief once the three of them returned to the lab. Tsuna wasted no time running towards his mother for a tight hug. Nana happily returned it as Flabébé pat his back. The brunet glimpse back at the other Pokémon. Lucario was following the tensed professor instead with his firm stare. Professor Birch didn't seem to like the sudden attention either. He went over to his bag, searched in it, and pulled out a letter. He walked over to the brunet and handed it over to the teenager.

Tsuna unfolded it.

 _Dear Tsuna,_

 _It must have been a long time since you've heard from your old man. Well, you know me so I'm doing fine wherever I am. I hope you and your mother are doing okay. Sorry if I can't visit you guys as often as I could. But work is work, you know. I have to keep the roof up for the family._

 _I'm guessing you didn't read this for my usual idle chit-chat. You must be wondering about what's going on and why Lucario was a fourth option for you._

 _Professor Birch should have already explained what you should expect in this. Yes, it was mainly my idea that you should start your adventure in the world. Tsuna, you have already passed that age where kids normally go out into the world. I know what you might be thinking and how you feel. You don't want to and you want nothing to do with Pokémon at all. You just want to run away like usual and hide from it all. Well, I don't know if you remember, but you weren't always like that._

 _When you were younger, you loved Pokémon with a passion. I guess that all changed when you were chased by a swarm of Beedrills. Like Professor Birch had possibly said, Lucario is our family's traditional Pokémon that had been with us since the first generation. You had a Riolu when you were younger. It was my birthday present to you since you were so fond of them at an early age. It was also the best opportunity to introduce you to one. You were both the best of friends. Of course, there was the Beedrill incident that traumatized you. That trauma branched out and you just avoided Riolu. I had no other choice than to take it away._

 _Since then, I took care of it during my work. So, this is the Riolu that you've been friends with in the past. Please take care of him since you decided on him being your Pokémon companion. Be careful too. Lucario is at a level that is a bit higher than Pokémon around Littleroot town. So, there's a possible chance that he won't listen to you._

 _From, Dad_

 _P.S. Lucario is not fond of being in his poké ball for some reason. I'm guessing it was because he thought you had abandoned him while he was in there. That's why he throws a fit whenever comes out or struggles to get out. Other than that, you should be able to train him without a problem._

The professor handed over his forgotten poké ball before walking away. Nana returned her Flabébé back into her poké ball. She went to Birch when he asked her where some of his research papers. Tsuna took the opportunity to approach the calm Lucario with some confidence. The Aura Pokémon merely watched as his trainer moved closer to him. Tsuna could already feel his composure falling apart the closer he got to Lucario. His legs felt like jelly and his stomach was aching.

"H-Hello L-Lucario! I-I'm your trainer now! My n-name is T-Tsuna!"

His voice became unexpectedly loud. It wasn't his intentions to do so. His fear increased when he saw Lucario's indifferent expression. Tsuna was worried that maybe his new Pokémon would take offense to his sudden outburst. His eyes immediately closed. Lucario was going to hit him. He was sure of it.

He felt something pat his head.

Tsuna opened his eyes. His first Pokémon was patting on his head, but his face was completely blank.

" _Tsuna…"_

* * *

I already know that this wasn't worth reading, but it's what I can pull out. Also, I am not making any of the KHR characters into Pokémon, which seems to be popular among these crossovers. I want Yamamoto and Tsuna to date. If Yamamoto is a Pokémon, then I don't know how that'll work. Make him into Mr. Mime or something. But yeah, Pokémon are Pokémon and humans are trainers. Either way, thank you for reading. If you would, please leave a review of your thoughts.


	3. Staring Too Much

Hello. I'm sorry for being away for so long, but I do have a little update for you all. Please enjoy.

* * *

 **Staring Too Much**

Tsuna tilted his head, bewildered. Lucario had patted his head for the past five minutes as if it was a casual thing between them. Honestly, Tsuna allowed it to continue because it was the only thing calming him down. He was mentally panicking in his head over and over, yelling and crying for the Pokemon to back away and leave him alone. Lucario stopped and dropped his paw to his side, staring again.

"If Lucario is acting like that, it means he likes you." Professor Birched said, happily.

Tsuna couldn't tell if it was based off of likeness. They just met and he recently found out that he owns a Pokemon since forever. The young trainer turned to the professor and asked what he was supposed to do next. Professor Birch informed him all of the basic rules of a new trainer. He needed a bag of supplies, pokeballs, and a pokedex with a navigation system. He only provided the latter two since he had to get a few things from home. He listened intently while ignoring the intense stare of his Pokemon. Tsuna leaned over to the professor.

"Why does he keep staring like that? Is there something wrong?" Tsuna whispered, carefully.

"It's part of his behavior. Lucarios are known to be observant Pokemon. But your father said that this one is extremely cautious. That's why I said it likes you. It took Iemitsu months to get any bonding done." Professor Birch informed.

Tsuna hummed as he turned to Lucario. Nana, who stood nearby, finally approached them in glee. She was happy to see Tsuna slowly warming up to a Pokemon for the first time in a long time. Flabébé was an exception since she was around much longer than Lucario. It was more of a tolerance thing between them. Flabébé would give Tsuna the distance he needed and Tsuna left the flower Pokemon alone.

"Your father would be so proud of you if he was here. He had always wanted you to train a Lucario. He was always fascinated with them." Nana chirped.

His Pokemon, still as a statue, continued on to stare at him with an emotionless expression. Honestly, Tsuna wasn't too certain of his choice now. Everyone kept saying that he made a 'right' and how it was a family tradition to start with a Lucario. If anything, it was overwhelming if you think about it. Tsuna walked towards Lucario. He tried to smile. He hoped for a response, but Lucario watched, dully.

"Let's go home, Tsuna. I have to pack some things for you so you can travel. I'm so excited! What should I pack?" Nana continued to mutter to herself.

Tsuna followed his mother as his head was starting to wrap around the thought. He really is leaving home to the unknown. Not only that, Pokemon will be everywhere. The brunet turned pale at the thought. Tsuna glance back when he heard Lucario quietly growl. His Pokemon kept what he was doing until Tsuna forgot about his dilemma.

The three of them returned home and Nana sprinted off. The two adventurers stood still at the doorstep, watching. His mother ran non-stop around with a bag in her hand. After a while, Tsuna noticed some things poking out. There were some clothes, boxes of food, and camping supplies. Nana walked over to them and shoved the bag roughly at Tsuna without hesitation. She smiled and let them know everything he needed was in the bag.

"Good luck, Tsuna. I know you'll be fine out there."

She prompt slammed the door with an innocent smile. Tsuna, dumbfound, dropped everything and began knocking the door loudly. He begged and pleaded for his mother to open the door. It continued on for an hour until Tsuna knew his mother wasn't allowing him back in. He wiped his face and pressed his back against the door. His redden eyes glanced at his Pokemon, who was now sitting next to him, silently staring at him again. The brunet raised a brow. Lucario, the moment he got him, had done nothing but staring. It was beginning to freak him out a little bit.

"Lucario… Can you stop staring at me?" Tsuna said, weakly.

Lucario blinked for a second before turning his head. Tsuna sighed tiredly as he glanced back at the bag his mother gave him. Everything felt completely cruel and unfair. This was not an adventure he planned. Truthfully, he never wanted to have an 'adventure'. He didn't even want a Pokemon.

Lucario made a small scoff. Tsuna gave him a weird look before dismissing it.

"Let's get going. Mom isn't caving in so we might as well."

Lucario stared again as he stood up.

* * *

This isn't much, but there will be more. I promise. I just need to balance everything out between work, art, and writing. Please let me know if this deserves a continue.


	4. Author's Note Updated

**Author** **'s Note: Please Read!**

Sorry for not actually uploading an actual new chapter. I'm saving it all for later. Recently, I'm having a small problem that is starting to become a really big one. So, I would like to ask for help from you guys. And it also gives me an opportunity to tell you all that I'm still writing. I'm not going to put everything on hold and let it rot away for years to come again. No, I'm not going to do that and you guys definitely don't deserve that. That's why I'm setting up a small contest. Don't worry, it's really simple that everyone can easily do.

The contest is loosely based on Lost and Found.

There's a story that I'm looking for that I, in my idiotic opinion, need. But I can't find it. I've spent hours just trying to find it. Like you would question me why I even bother. You're probably thinking, "Oh, why don't you just type in the name of it?"

Well… I'm forgetful on top of being stupid.

The only thing I remember from the story is:

\- It's mixed between an angst and hurt/comfort genre.

\- It's a Future version of all KHR characters.

\- Tsuna's friends becoming distant and abandoning him because he killed someone for the first time.

\- Tsuna got new guardians to replace his (ex)friends.

\- Reborn gave em a nice whooping while telling them all of the things they took for granted.

\- The title may or may not be in English.

\- Story doesn't exactly have a pairing.

\- It may or may not be complete.

That's all I can remember from it all. So, you must be thinking. What's in it for you if you help me.

Well, here's the list of rewards:

\- You'll get an exclusive story that I'm currently working on with Yamamoto and Tsuna as the main pair. (It's an M-rated story)

\- Idea turned into story. (Any ideas will be turned into a written story)

\- A very short animation or digital drawing from me. (Limit to gore, nsfw, mecha, or anthropomorphic characters because I can't draw that well QAQ)

Doesn't the rewards sound nice? I hope so. But, fair warning, I'm still trying to improve my art skill so don't expect too much. But you'll get something from it.

I know it's ridiculous that I'm doing this all for one story. I don't know. I just love the story a lot and I want to give you guys something in return for staying with me for so long.

There's no due date for it. So, take your time. Good luck and best of luck to anyone who's willing to partake in my weird and stupid contest. Thank you.

 **Updated!**

Congratulations to **Torture By Kittens**. You're the official winner to the contest. Just PM me your e-mail so I can send your rewards when everything is all set. Here's a list of what I need from you so you can receive them.

\- An idea that you want to be turned as a written story.

\- Details of what you want your short animation/drawing to be.

I want to personally thank everyone that contributed. I honestly thought no one would actually help me out with this. Just by this, I am extremely happy to have you guys as my readers. I want you all to know that I'm very grateful to you all and hope you still stick around.

Also, any stories that have this Author's Note will be immediately worked on so you guys can have an early update as a treat.

To anyone that wanted to know, the story's title is Infrazione della Vita and was written by Ri-Ryn.


End file.
